Beauty is Not Always Kind
by Geeky Scientist
Summary: Ok, an immortal woman gets sent into a world not her own after tbe death of someone close to her. In Arda,she finds the one thing that has followed her every where;adventure and the one thing she has never had;romance. Probably gonna be AragornXOC or maybe ElrohirXOC but i can change it if ideas are given in reviews. Cover art is Eva Huang Shengyi,the actress i would have as my OC.
1. An Ending and a New Beginning

Okay, so here it is, a story at last, not that anyone will actually read it.

Lord of the Rings and Highlander do not belong to me, though it is only very loosely based on Highlander. I own only the plot and Xiao-Xing and any OCs. Though if you ask via PM, I don't mind lending them.

Enjoy

Chapter One – An Ending and a New Beginning

I sighed as I knelt beside the grave. Many would find it strange to find such a person by it, Sgt. Williams had, after all died in the Second World War, nearly seventy years ago. Why would a woman of 23 remember him?

But I wasn't twenty three. I was older than I cared to remember, I had lived through both wars, through the great wars in china. I had lived through a lot.

"Shoshanna," a male voice called out from the other end of the graveyard. The voice belonged to my protégé of sorts, a man of fifty three, though his appearance dictated otherwise. He appeared in his twenties, with brown hair and grey eyes.

"Shoshanna, we have to go, my nephew is coming, he'll recognise me and ask questions," my protégé, David said in a panic.

Shoshanna wasn't my real name, but it was a nice name, and fitted with the Jewish community I was currently living with. It was Hebrew for Rose or Lily. Over the years, I had after all had many false names, but my original name had been Ching-Lan Then after I had realised my immortality, forty years later I became Jing-Mai. I had gone through many, many names.

We left the graveyard and were about three miles away when David stopped walking. He looked nervous as he began to speak.

"Fa Ching-Lan, I wish to challenge you," he said. The one sentence I had wished never to hear from David. He had just issued a challenge to the true death. The curse of our immortality is 'The Game'. There can be only one winner, who has decapitated, and consequently truly killed all other immortals. By issuing a challenge against me, David had just caused either my or his death. And for all I truly didn't want to kill my pupil, I also didn't want to be killed.

Sighing, I drew my Katana as David drew his bastard sword. I had taught him to fight with every weapon I knew, considering the extent of my life, that is a lot of weapons, and he had favoured the bastard sword above all others.

"You know the rules, David? If I die, you get my strength and belongings and vice versa," I said quietly, as checking that he truly understood the meaning of the challenge that he had issued. He nodded as he approached me. At first, I launched no attack, merely defended to allow him to tire himself out. After a while, his strikes were lagging. I took advantage of that, swinging around his body to detach it from his head. After I won the fight, I found myself feeling light-headed and soon fell to the floor seeing only darkness.

When I came to, I felt a tingling pain in my head, I had obviously banged it when I passed out. In front of me, Xiao-Xing, my grey wall eyed mare was stood, without a saddle as I usually rode her. My Mongol bow, a fine bow which I had won after defeating a Mongol who had challenged me many years ago, was strapped onto the blanket which she wore and my old armour, from my days in china as a young immortal was in a neat pile on the floor. I stood up slowly and realised that I was in my old clothing, from the many years ago as a high-ranking woman of China. The clothes I wore were green, and designed to be like men's clothes, however a leather sack beside me revealed many clothes, including more formal ones. Seeing no other option, I donned my armour, comfort and memories flooding me as I did so. It felt so good to be wearing my armour again after so many millennia. Strapping the leather sack on the blanket and placing my sword upon my person, I pulled myself onto Xiao-Xing and began to ride in search of a stream. As an immortal, I had spent plenty of time in the wild. My accelerated healing had kicked in now and my head felt as though it had never been injured. I let myself relax whilst keeping an eye out at the same time, I was so at one with Xiao-Xing that I almost felt as though we were one being.

A movement in the bushes drew my eye. It was only slight, whoever it was didn't want to be noticed. It wasn't an animal, that much I could tell.

"_Stay Calm, Xiao-Xing, and approach that bush,"_ I told my beautiful horse quietly in Chinese. Understanding me perfectly as usual, she did just that.

"_Who are you? Reveal yourself!"_ I said in Chinese. I was so immersed in memories and the feelings of the old days that I forgot for a moment when I was. When nothing happened, I spoke in English, "I said, who are you? Reveal yourself!" This time, a man emerged from the bush. He had dark hair and grey eyes, reminding me terribly of David.

"They call me Strider in these parts, sir," the man spoke, looking up due to me being on a horse and he on foot.

I removed my helmet to show my female features. "They know not of me in these parts, but I go by many names. You may call me Jing-Mai as I do not trust to tell you my true name. Where exactly are these parts?" I asked the man.

"We are near Bree, Jing-Mai. Where are you from?" Strider asked.

"I am from many places, but I hail from China, a country far to the east. These lands are foreign to me," I said to the man.

"I am headed to Bree, I could show you the way to allow you t make a life for yourself here in Middle Earth," Strider said to me.

Middle Earth. That triggered a memory, I heard tales of such a place in the late 1950s and read of them in 2001 upon their translation into Chinese. Despite my long life and ability to speak and understand many languages, I had never bothered to learn to read or write many, and I hardly ever read in those anyway, preferring to read in Chinese. I was in the world of JRR Tolkien's 'Lord of the Rings'.

"Actually, do you know the way to Imladris? I have heard of the wisdom of the elves, and wish to seek the council of Lord Elrond," I said. I knew that this man, whom I now knew to be Aragorn, was to travel to Imladris anyway, so I could travel with him and the hobbits so as to avoid getting lost.

"Yes, Jing-Mai. I could take you there myself if you wished, but I must stop by Bree first as I need to meet some travelling companions. I would advise you change into something more feminine, though your weapons and armour intrigue me," he said.

I nodded before dismounting Xiao-Xing and going behind the bushes to change into a dress. Wishing to make an impression, I dressed as traditionally as possible. I donned a blue and green kimono, not overly formal though, tied my hair up with a green ribbon and decorative comb with a crystal seashell on.

When I stepped out from the bushes, carrying my armour and other clothes, Aragorn gawked at me. Oh yeah, I forgot about my makeup.

"Jing-Mai, you dress in such a strange manner. I wish to learn more of your culture, perhaps we may talk as we journey to Bree?" Aragorn said.

Nodding, I smiled and replied, "Of course strider. Instead of walking though, I am sure that Xiao-Xing would be willing to let you ride her with me. She is capable of being a very calm horse."

Aragorn mounted her and I followed, sitting behind him.

After a short while, he began conversation. "Jing-Mai, what is your country like? The people, culture, everything?" he asked.

"Well, it's an enormous country, so it varies from north to south and east to west. But people often do not live in the colder parts. I myself am dressed in traditional clothing, which I suppose gives some semblance of the culture. However, women are expected to marry, no for love, but for the money and honour which it would bring to their family. Honour plays a very important role. Many would rather die than dishonour their family. My father, were it not for the status he already had, would have greatly dishonoured my family for his marriage. My father's people had been at war with the Mongols, my mother's people for many years when he wed her. He met her as he lived on the border between Chinese land and Mongol land. Consequently, despite having mostly been brought up as a Chinese woman, I had the horsemanship and archery of the Mongol's. I became a soldier through necessity. That is a part of my past and myself that I do not wish to speak of. What of you?" I said, putting extra Chinese accent in my voice; over the years it had faded slightly.

He smiled slightly, "I am one of the Dunedán, a man of the west. I live my life as a ranger, but was brought up by elves, Lord Elrond of Rivendell actually. In Breeland, where we currently are, I am known as Strider. That is as much as I wish to tell."

I nodded, I myself had not told much after all. Taking in his appearance, I was once more shocked by his resemblance to David. He did, however appear older and had more wisdom in his eyes. Such wisdom as to lead me to believe that his age was greater than it appeared.

"Strider, through sheer curiosity, how long a ride is it to Bree?" I asked; it was raining and Xiao-Xing seemed to wish to run free for a while.

A look of thought passed his face before he spoke, " At this pace, maybe a day. Your blade and bow are strange. The blade's handle is too long, as is the blade itself. It is too narrow and has a strange curvature. How do you handle it?"

"Well, with years of practice I suppose. It's a surprisingly reliable and efficient weapon though. It feels more like an extension of the arm when used properly. You may look at it if you wish," I told the man in front of me.

He nodded and accepted the sword when I passed it to him. He turned it over in his hands taking it in. It had been a gift for my eighteenth birthday. The hilt was wrapped with black leather and blue silk. Down the blade were the engravings '美是不待人和善  
夏普水晶  
致命的海洋'

"The engravings, what do they say?" Aragorn asked, running his pale finger along them. Despite knowing anyway, I looked at the beautiful Chinese writing before answering.

"It says 'Beauty is not always Kind

Sharp Crystal

Deadly Ocean'. My father knew that I felt as though I would never be taken seriously as a warrior due to my gender, and those were his words of wisdom. He was right, women make equally good warriors as men if they are given the chance," I said quietly, thinking of my Father.

Aragorn nodded, continuing to examine the sword in silence. Wishing to reach Bree quickly, I urged Xiao-Xing into a fast canter, the mare giving a whinny of joy as I did so.

"What language is the engraving in? It looks like none that I have seen before, and I know many languages," Aragorn said quietly.

"Chinese, my language. That is it in its traditional form, there is also a simplified form. It's one of the many languages which I know and as my mother tongue, the one with which I am most comfortable," I replied in little more than a sigh.

So, that was chapter one folks, Please Please review to tell me what you think. Flame me, whatever, just review so I know it's been read!

Aille x


	2. Butterbur's Beard and The Jewel

Hey guys, I had no coursework or anything so I've managed to update this real quick. Disclaimer is as in chapter 1. All reviews welcome!  
Nia, thank you very much for your review! Please feel free to offer advise into how I could improve it! J

Enjoy!

Chapter Two- Butterbur's Beard and The Jewel

A few hours later, we reached the town of Bree. The tall gate was guarded by an old man. Not that it would do much good; he seemed so old that the wind could probably blow him over with ease. Upon our approach, the man looked upon Aragorn with recognition, and let us through with no questions asked. The rain had washed my makeup off, yet I still received stares; people obviously didn't wear kimonos in middle earth.

Aragorn and I dismounted, and he walked off saying that he would be back shortly as I untacked Xiao-Xing. As I took the Balikun mare's bridle and blanket off, I spoke quietly to her in Chinese.

"_You were good today Xiao-Xing. Thank you for bearing both of us. Go be free for a while, I shall have some treats for you when I call you back,"_ I said before kissing her on the muzzle and watching her canter off. She would be well behaved, and come back when I called her, she always had.

"You truly have a way with that horse, strange breed though she is," a man said behind me. He had arrived and begun to watch me when I was taking Xiao-Xing's bridle off. I had sensed that he meant no harm, so left him be. When I turned around, I took in an elderly man with a grey cloak, wooden staff and pointy grey hat. He could only be Gandalf.

"Thank you, sir. Though I suppose, a strange horse for a strange woman. I am Jing-Mai, sir. May I ask your name?" I responded, smiling at the man.

With a twinkle in his eye, Gandalf returned the smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you Jing-Mai. I am Gandalf. And though strange, you are both beauteous, examples of exotic jewels." With that, Gandalf disappeared, walking towards the gates and away from Bree.

I picked up all of my belongings as Aragorn came over to me.

"Jing-Mai, I have booked a room for us. We have to wait a while for some friends of my friend Gandalf's. There are separate beds of course, but I would feel better if you were not in a room alone. Follow me," he said, grabbing the bridle, the blanket and my bag from me.

He strode off, his strides quickly covering the distance between us and a pub. Great, a pub. The last time I was in a pub, I killed three men. That had possibly been the worst night of my existence, I had been issued three separate challenges in just over four hours. I followed him into a modest looking pub, and upstairs into a rather modest room. There was a window with a chair in it and two large beds. There was a copper bath and a desk as well, but that was all. I put my belongings down then followed Aragorn downstairs.

"Strider, where are we going now?" I questioned him, to which he replied, for dinner. I wondered what food would be like in middle earth. Would the flavours be delicate, spicy, rustic or salty? Would it be flavoursome or bland?

We sat in a darkened corner, which I found brilliant; you could see everyone and everything, and Aragorn pulled up the hood of his cloak. He brought out a pipe, stuffed it with leaves, lit it and brought it to his mouth. Moments later, a large balding man with a beard came over.

"Ah, Strider! We haven't seen you round these parts for months. Ooh, and who's your lady friend?" the man asked.

"My name is nobody's business but my own. I am his travel companion and nothing more. You are?" I said in hushed tones, my accent coming through thick.

"Barliman Butterbur, miss. And I meant nothin' by it, was just curious, I was. 'Tis rare to see strider with a companion, oft he sits here alone, just watching and smoking that there pipe of his. Anyway strider, are you and the lady wantin' something to eat?" he asked, walking away as soon as strider nodded. Once I was certain that he was out of hearing distance, I turned to strider and asked, "Did he just say his surname was Butter Beard?"

Aragorn chuckled slightly, and I added, "For I think that I did see butter in his beard."

"You should not be so cruel," Aragorn said, his eyes sparkling slightly with mirth. I merely smiled then pointed out that he was coming back over with our food.

The meal consisted of Meat and bread. The meat tasted like dear, and the bread was rather dry, but I didn't complain, I had eaten much worse food. With the food was a tankard containing ale. By the time we had eaten, it was nearing midnight, so Aragorn and I retired to the room to sleep. I found the bed surprisingly comfortable.

For the next month or so, we spent the days in the same way as one another. In the morning we would eat a slice of bread for breakfast. Then we would go to our room and train a while, me teaching Aragorn to use my Katana and he improving my skill with a long sword; due to my favouritism for katana, I had neglected my long sword, so though I could fight adequately with one, I was no master.

We would pause for lunch, usually some bread and meat before talking quietly for a while. I then usually had a bath whilst Aragorn did goodness knows what. After I had bathes, I whittled away at some wood Aragorn and I had collected, making a flute, clarinet and the wooden part of a violin and its bow. Aragorn would then return and we would eat our tea before retiring to the room where I then slept.

This schedule, however was broken one day. I had finished making my flute and clarinet, and was making a reed when it happened. Aragorn and I went downstairs as usual, and ate. I was wearing a cloak Aragorn had bought me as it was rather cold. We looked a matching pair. We had finished eating our evening meal, the usual meat, vegetables and bread, and Aragorn was smoking. Rain was pouring down outside, and it was already dark.

Four children burst into the room, though I knew better. They were not children, but hobbits. They were dripping wet and soon sat at a table with each other. One of them, with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes was staring at us. I could feel the curiosity and fear pouring off him. He caught Butterburs attention as the rotund barkeep walked past him. That was all the excitement for a while, until he ran over toward the bar, where I knew young Peregrine Took had just mentioned his name and pointed him out. Frodo slipped and began to fall, something glinting gold flying up and landing on his outstretched hand. Suddenly he disappeared, and Aragorn leapt to his feet. As was usual, I wasn't far behind him.

Aragorn grabbed the young hobbit by his cloak, and ran upstairs to our room, leaving me to deal with the curious patrons.

"Well, my friends, that was all from Ralph's Magical Ring, but join us next week for more magical illusions, you never know, maybe The Jewel will have something to show you," I said with a bow, a smile and flourish before following the three other hobbits.

I entered mine and Aragorn's room just after the hobbits had shut the door. Everyone in the room looked up as I entered, looks of fear upon the four hobbits' faces.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked, his voice trembling slightly.

I smiled under my hood. "They call me the Jewel here in Bree, but if you wish, you may call me Jing-Mai," I said softly, pulling down the hood. My hair was down and flowing to my waist, perfectly straight. The four hobbits took in my appearance with strange looks.

"What elvish land are you from, my lady?" Samwise Gamgee asked.

I chuckled, Aragorn joining in with me. "Young master hobbit, I am no elf! I am a human, see," I said, pulling my long black hair back to reveal my rounded ears. "However, I thank you for the compliment. I assume that you are Frodo Baggins?" I asked the one I knew to be Frodo. He nodded in return. "Well, young hobbit, you shall soon find your courage, and in the end, all shall go well for you," I said in the hopes of giving him and the hobbits some courage; they had a hard path ahead of them. Frodo just looked confused but nodded.

Aragorn told the hobbits to sleep, and all four clambered into Aragorn's bed.

Aragorn sat by the window in the large chair, just watching the night, and I pulled out the paintbrush and black ink I had bought a month ago. I sat at the desk and began writing in Chinese of what had passed so far, I had bought also a leather bound journal, trading a pearl necklace I owned for it, two pots of ink, the brush and 12 sheets of parchment.

'尊敬的雜誌，  
我莫名其妙地發現自己在中土。這一切都開始挑戰我與大衛。我發現自己殺了他，然後我在中土世界中醒來。我會見了阿拉貢一個護林員，現在發現自己在布雷。我寫在你永遠不會忘記我在地球上的生命。'I began to write. The hobbits were asleep and I paused, feeling Aragorn's presence behind me.

"The Nazgul draw near, Jing-Mai. However, you really should rest now," he said looking down at me in concern.

Nodding, I walked over to my bed and climbed in, falling asleep quickly. My rest was not long though; I was awoken by a shriek in the night. Leaping out of the bed, I walked over to Aragorn, my red kimono trailing slightly on the floor.

"Strider, was that a Ringwraith I heard?" I questioned as the hobbits sat bolt upright in their bed. He nodded and I knew that we would have to travel again soon. Ignoring the presence of the hobbits, I changed into green trousers and top to wear under my armour; it would be easier to wear it than try to carry it. I tied my long black hair in a bun with a green ribbon and packed all of my things into my leather pouch. Grabbing a carrot I had bought for Xiao-Xing, I walked outside after waiting out the Nazgul. By this point, it was nearing dawn. I whistled loudly and clearly, a noise soon followed by the footsteps of my galloping mare. She came to a halt in front of me and I gave her the carrot.

"_I told you that I would have a treat for you, my friend. You shall only need to carry my pack and me today, Xiao-Xing, though the journey shall be long," _I said quietly in Chinese. I put her bridle on, still talking in Chinese to her, and had put her saddle on by the time I realised that the hobbits were behind me.

"Strider's just getting Pippin up, but he said to tell you to lead us to the gates," Frodo said quietly to me.

"What's your horse called, miss Jing-Mai?" Merry asked me.

I smiled down at the hobbits; they were looking at her like they had never before seen a horse like her. Thinking about it, I realised that they probably had never seen a horse like her so spoke, "She's a Balikun horse, from my homeland. She's a very reliable horse. You may ride her for part of the journey if you wish; I believe that she will bear two of you at once."

The hobbits looked up at me and asked in unison, "Really?"

I nodded and Frodo and Sam stepped forward, saying that they would rider her first.

"Okay, to make her go, say Qú and to make her stop, tell her Tíngzhǐ. It is my language, and the one I trained her in since she was a foal. Her name is Xiao-Xing, it means shining path," I told the two hobbits once they were sat astride her grey back.

There it was folks. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!

Aille x


	3. Der Erlkonig and the Elf

Wow, another chapter! Sorry that this ones shorter and not as good as the others, but I have a shed load of exams coming up.

Thanks again to Nia for the review, I think I might just go for that, I agree that not enough people write fics with him in.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3 – Der Erlkönig and the Elf

Chapter Three

We were on our way shortly after, me walking beside Xiao-Xing and Aragorn ahead. Frodo and Sam were upon Xiao-Xing and Merry and Pippin were in front of me. The hobbits were very curious about china, and I honoured their wishes by feeding their excitement. It was to be a long and dark journey, some interest and excitement would do them no harm. After a few hours, Frodo and Sam swapped with Merry and Pippin who soon began to bombard me with questions.

"What's the weather in China like?" was just one of the many which received short answers. It continued like that for a while until Pippin asked what the food was like.

"Well, Pip, it varies, there is rice, which is used much like potatoes. It is a grain with little flavour; we boil it, fry it with egg and mix it with stuff. The meat we use is normally in some kind of sauce, be it spicy, lemony, peppery or sweet. We can use pretty much anything to make a meal. I think that you would like it."

After that, we rode on in silence, the hobbits seemingly thinking of food. We eventually reached a marsh where the small hobbits insisted that as a lady, I rode Xiao-Xing. I argued with them for a while before I gave up; despite being like grown men, there were still aspects of their personalities which reminded me of children. The days were all much alike until we reached the watchtower of Amon Sul. There, Aragorn left myself and the hobbits. We were in a small cave up in the rock face. Frodo and I slept after strictly instructing the other three hobbits not to light a fire or make too much noise. I awoke moments later at the smell of smoke, leaping up instantly, ready to react to the cave being on fire. I felt relief when I realised that it was only the hobbits cooking bacon, sausages and tomatoes. At this, I felt anger well inside me, and prepared to yell at them when Frodo beat me to it.

After Frodo had scolded them, I added my own twopence,"I have lost friends to smaller mistakes than this in the past, young hobbits, you would do well not to make such mistakes again." Feeling that I had been too harsh, I smiled, an expression which quickly disappeared when I heard a screech. Frodo turned tail and ran to the top of the watchtower followed by the other hobbits. I paused and sighed. It was such a stupid idea; here in the cave, the Nazgul would only be able to attack one, maybe two at a time, whereas up there, they could surround us all.

I picked up my katana and sprinted up to the top. The hobbits truly needed to learn to fight; I found them on the floor watching in horror as Frodo was approached by one of the Ringwraiths. My katana scraped slightly against its sheath as I pulled it out, catching the attention of four of the Nazgul. They approached and I readied myself, wanting to get past them and aid Frodo as soon as possible. I swung my sword with the ease of millennia of practice. Despite stabbing the Nazgul, they were not wounded, and I was distracted from the fight by a yell from Frodo. I looked to him and where I knew Frodo had once lay, there was emptiness with a Nazgul's blade angled toward the ground. My attention was brought back to my fight when the blade of one of the Nazgul got passed by absent minded and instinctual blows, piercing my skin at the gap in my armour near my shoulder.

"_That's it, man, you are in for it!"_ I yelled at the figures in Chinese, ignoring the wound as it would soon be gone. The four Nazgul and I engaged in a deadly dance which seemed to have no end until Aragorn entered, attacking the Nazgul with a flaming torch. The dark creatures did not appear to like the fire, and soon they had all run away screeching.

At the call of the hobbits, Aragorn and Jing-Mai ran to where Frodo lay upon the ground in agony.

"He was stabbed by a Morgul Blade. This is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine," Aragorn said quietly as he held the hilt of the blade which had stabbed Frodo. Within seconds, the blade disintegrated, blowing away on a wind as dust.

I mounted Xiao-Xing who had come upon the shrieks of the Nazgul.

Once I was seated, Aragorn passed the pale and unconscious Frodo to me. Rode slowly; not knowing the way and needing to remain beside Aragorn.

"Strider, I feel that his pulse is fading. Is he dieing?" I asked in concern; though I had only met them, I thought of the hobbits and Aragorn as brothers and would hate to lose one so soon.

"He is fading, becoming a wraith like the Nazgul. I fear that he will not last long," Aragorn said as we came to a halt in a clearing. Stone statues bearing the appearance of trolls. I passed Frodo down to Aragorn who laid him on the floor. Once upon the floor, the injured hobbit was soon joined by Sam who began to talk to him. The sun set, red against the darkening sky and I moved to sit by Merry and Pippin. I could practically feel the worry and fear emanating from them.

"Strider is wise, young hobbits. Though I have not known him long, there are few who I feel I could compare him to. I am sure that Frodo shall live," I said quietly in an attempt to ease their worries. My speech however, had less of an effect than I had hoped it to, so I spoke again, "In the past month or so, already have I lost one whom I held in regard as a brother. Through this journey, you hobbits have come to be seen by me in such a light, and I shall not lose one of you so soon after David."

The two hobbits smiled at me, and some of their worry visibly ebbed away, yet their eyes still held their fear for Frodo's life.

"Jing-Mai," Aragorn's voice said in my ear, making me jump slightly.

"Yes, Strider?" I responded, curious as to why he held his face so close to my ear; he would always speak from a distance, rarely closer than an arm's reach.

"Sam and I are going looking for Athelas, Kingsfoil. I feel that it shall help sustain Frodo until we reach Rivendell. Guard the hobbits," He said quietly before nodding to Sam and leaving camp.

Within seconds, Sam and Strider had disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding forest and I was left with Merry, Pippin and the unconscious Frodo. I walked over to Xiao-Xing who remained with us despite having been released; she understood that something was wrong and wished to provide comfort to those who sought it.

I picked up my bow and quiver from the pile of my belongings beside the silvery-grey mare and walked back over to the hobbits. I now had with me all of my weapons and my flute.

In an attempt to still the tense atmosphere, I began to quietly play Sicilienne on the flute, the first of the many tunes which I knew. Listening to the quiet music, Frodo seemed to writhe less in his pain, and Pippin and Merry seemed to calm slightly. I played on until the screech of a Nazgul in the distance reminded me of the dangers and caused me to put my flute down. Mere seconds later, I leapt to my feet, bow drawn and loaded with an arrow. My bow was pointing straight in the face of the most beautiful woman I had seen in my life. Her dark hair combined with her pale skin and grey eyes looked so different to my dark skin and eyes, and I found myself envying this woman's looks. Aragorn's hand on my arm brought me to lower my bow from the face of the startled woman, and notice that the hobbits were looking at me with a mixture of fear and awe in their eyes.

"Jing-Mai, this is the Lady Arwen. She is here to help Frodo," he explained as I took the arrow of my bow's string.

I looked upon the startled woman, no elf, with awe. Though it had been nearly twelve years since I had read Lord of the Rings, I still knew what his meant; I had just threatened the Evenstar of the elves; not a good start to my life in middle earth.

"Goheno nin," I said slowly to Arwen, hoping that my elvish was correct and I had asked forgiveness. Knowing my luck, it would be plausible that I had somehow managed to insult her family instead by accident.

"Pedich Edhel?" She asked smiling slightly at me. I frowned, thinking over the little that I knew of the language. She had either said something about speaking elvish or stealing elves. Going with the former and more fitting translation that I had made, I replied in English, not knowing the elvish, "The smallest bit, hiril nin."

"You need not ask for forgiveness my lady; you did no wrong. You were merely protecting your companions," Arwen said as she walked over to Frodo. Once she reached Frodo, she began to speak more elvish, though it was to fast for me to pick words out and the one sided conversation was lost on a few moments, she began to walk away from Frodo, and her and Aragorn walked away from us and slightly into the forest. From where I sat with the hobbits, I could not hear their words, but I could see that they were arguing. Frodo began to writhe again, and the fear I felt welling inside me was greater than any I had ever felt for another that I did not love. I had felt similar fear only once before, in world war two when my adoptive family received a telegram from their son, my adoptive brother's commanding officer. I truly had begun to see the hobbits as family. The small, childlike hobbit in the forest, his life being stolen brought tales of 'Der Erlkönig' to mind, causing me to glance around for the mythical king who I knew I would not see.

Eventually, the elvish woman and Aragorn came back, Arwen quickly mounting the horse whom had been hidden behind the trees. Aragorn passed the pale Frodo up to her, and she galloped away, giving the grey horse commands in elvish.

Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and please review!

Aille x


End file.
